A Love Hina Goodbye
by songlark2000
Summary: (Update: FINAL CHAPTER!)This is goodbye folks.
1. Default Chapter

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Author's Notes 1: Hey Gang! Gotenks01013 here, doing a favor for my friend SongLark2000. This is her VERY first attempt writing fanfiction and has asked me help her setup shop. As she has just registered here her first time, I ask that people are patient as she is just learning the whole way of doing things. Below is a story that she has asked me to look at.....folks, you WON'T be disappointed at what awaits. As always, constructive criticisms welcome (Please no flames—she's just starting out). BTW she is using my disclaimer and MUST READ with my permission until she adopts her own style of writing. Have fun!

Chapter 1:

_Naru stared out the window in deep thought. These past 6 months had worn her out, physically and mentally.  
"Naru!"  
She turned to see Keitaro walking toward her. She smiled a little. Keitaro had been there for her when she really needed him. He'd cleaner her wounds and held her when she cried in her sleep. She wanted to love him, but was too scared to try. She turned to look back out the window so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Keitaro studied Naru from a distance.  
"She looks so sad. I wish I could take her pain and troubles and carry them myself." he thought.  
Naru was an emotional wreck. He remembered that night all too clearly...._

**Flashback........6 months ago......**

Keitaro was studying in his room when he heard the crash. Thinking it was Su and Sara testing out Su's newest project, he jumped up and ran in the direction the sound had come from. Looking around he didn't see anyone or thing. Puzzled, he turned  
and headed back to his room. Just then he heard a muffled sob. He spun around and looked around again. This time he noticed that the hall closet door was open slightly. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Naru laying on the floor bruised and bleeding. When he opened the door, she whimpered, and curled up in a small ball.

"Naru? What happened!" Keitaro exclaimed.

She looked up at him with wide eyes full of tears. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. All of the sudden she flung herself into Keitaro's arms and began crying uncontrollably. Keitaro (using good sense) closed the door behind him and held her in his arms as she cried. He rocked her as the sobs racked her frail frame. After several minutes, she stopped and then sat up.

"I'm sorry about that." she whispered.

Keitaro brushed away her tears and moved the hair away from her face, wincing when he saw the bruise that ran along the right side of her face. He quickly glanced at the rest of her, taking in her torn shirt, dirty arms and legs, and various cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I will be."

" Come on." he stood and offered her his hand.

She stood up shakily, and when her legs went out in the hallway, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He set her down on her futon and then went to the bathroom to get some first aid supplies. When he returned he sat beside her and began

tending to her wounds.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly, as he cleaned a cut on her leg. She gasped at the sting from the medicine, and then took a deep breath.

"Do you remember how I was going out with some friends tonight?" she murmured softly. He nodded his head and she bravely continued.

"When we parted ways at the theatre, I decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. I was walking along when....." she trailed off and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"Are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Keitaro said quietly, while gently bandaging her leg.

"I need to get this out. I have to tell someone and I trust you Keitaro."

The manager blushed and then nodded his head.

"Okay."

"I was walking along when this guy grabbed me and pulled me into the side alley. I did what I could to defend myself, but he hit me. I was out for a little bit and by the time I came to it was too late."

Keitaro's eyes widened in horror. To think that this had happened to Naru. Naru, who had always been so strong and proud, was now in tears and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Do you want to go see a doctor? Do you need something? Is there anything I can get you? What do you want me to do?"

The questions tumbled out of his mouth rapidly. He had to do something, anything to help Naru.

"I'll be okay. Keitaro, please don't tell anyone about this. Please!"

"Of course! You have my word. I promise that this will stay between us. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

She bit her lip and then nodded slowly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

_Authors Notes: Please bear with me as this is my first FanFic. Special Thanks to Joe for all of your help and support! You rule! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please read and review!!! To take a page out of Joe's book..._

Must Read:

To Help A Friend by Gotenks01013 _This is an awesome FanFic! _

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	2. The Night After

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 2:

Keitaro began clearing away the mess from the First Aid kit. His mind was racing. What could he do? He wanted to go to the police, but he had given Naru his word, and he couldn't break that. He turned to face Naru and froze. She was staring at him.

"Naru?"

She shook her head and looked away quickly. Keitaro knelt before her and reached for her hands. His heart broke when she flinched away from his touch. Biting his lip, he reached forward and took her hands in his.

"Its okay. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

Naru looked up at Keitaro with wide eyes full of pain and anguish. When had he become so mature? It seemed only yesterday that he became manager of Hinata House. He had arrived a meek little boy...when had he become the man kneeling before her?

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Naru murmured.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't I leave you to finish getting cleaned up and then we'll go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want." Naru said. She watched Keitaro leave the room, and when the door closed behind him she let out a sigh. She hadn't realized how much he had come to mean to her.

'Oh God, what am I going to do?' she asked herself. She quickly brushed away the thought and got ready for bed.

_Meanwhile in Keitaro's room..._

Naru looked awful! That realization hit him as soon as he had walked out of her room. She had always been his pillar of strength, and seeing her like that had destroyed him emotionally. Keitaro balled his fists to the point where it was starting to hurt.

'If I ever find the bastards that hurt her....' he thought. Spinning around he punched the wall angrily. Cradling his now bruised hand, he began to prepare for bed.

_A few minutes later... _

Keitaro rapped lightly on Naru's door and waited for admittance.

"Come in."

"Hey Naru, you ready to get some rest?" he asked her as he entered.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep." he replied.

"You can have the futon, I'll sleep over here." Naru said nervously.

"No! You take the futon, its your room after all. I'll be fine." Keitaro said shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay then. I'll see you in the morning." Naru said.

"Night."

As she lay there, Naru tried to figure out what to say to Keitaro. With a shaky voice she called out.

"Hey Keitaro?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for helping me out tonight and for keeping my secret. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I really do appreciate it. You're a really nice guy, you know that?"

"It was no problem, but your wrong." he said.

Naru sat up with a start. She looked over to where Keitaro was sitting looking over at her.

"I'm wrong?" she asked faintly.

Keitaro got up and sat beside her. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"You're wrong. I had to do it. You needed me, and I would go to the ends of the Earth for you."

Naru's eyes welled up with tears. She stared at him and could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. Keitaro leaned forward and brushed her forehead with a gentle kiss, and then pulled Naru into his arms.

"I will always be here for you. Know that."

"Thank you."

Keitaro nodded and then pulled back.

"Now stretch out and go to sleep, okay?"

It was Naru's turn to nod. Keitaro moved over and stretched out on his little pallet. Naru lay down and closed her eyes. She could feel where he had kissed her forehead. She fell asleep knowing that there was someone who was watching over her and protecting her to the best of their ability.

A few hours later, Keitaro woke up. At first he wasn't sure what it was that had brought him out of his deep sleep. Then he heard Naru. She was crying and tossing about in her sleep. He moved over and kneeled beside her.

"Naru?" he said softly, shaking her gently.

"Oh God! No! Don't! Don't touch me!" Naru cried out, holding her hands before her face as if to protect herself. Keitaro felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Moving her covers back, he pulled Naru into his arms, and rocked her until she stopped crying. Reaching down, he grabbed the cover and pulled it over the two of them. She would probably kick his butt in the morning, but he needed to be here. Holding her closely he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

_Authors Notes: Well there you have it...Chapter 2 is up. I hope everyone likes it. I want to thank everyone for their words of support and for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Read it and review it please!!! Ja Ne!_

Must Read:

The Rebound Effect: Again! By FFML Tim

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	3. Homecoming

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 3:

Keitaro lifted his head and jumped as he saw Naru's face a few inches from his. All of a sudden, all of the events from the night before came flooding back. He eased away from her and sat up, working out the kinks in his neck. He froze as Naru stirred.

"Keitaro?" she murmured.

He lay down beside her and gathered her into his arms again.

"I'm right here, Naru. I won't leave you." he said.

"Thank you."

In response he just held her closer and took a deep breath. It was killing him to hold her this close. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. This just felt so right...

All of the sudden the entire house rocked to its foundation. Both Keitaro and Naru sat up with a start, and Naru looked around quickly.

"What's going on?" she cried.

"I think everyone's home." he replied.

Everyone had been out of town for the weekend. They were all due home that afternoon, but apparently someone had decided to make an early appearance. Keitaro scrambled to his feet and quickly went to the hole in the floor and scrambled down it.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked.

"Back to my room. If Motoko finds me in here, I'm dead!"

Naru laughed and shook her head.

"Go on then. Be careful not to let them see you."

Kei was about to close the cover when Naru called out to him.

"Hey Keitaro?"

"Yeah, Naru?" he asked.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a little bit."

With that he closed the hole and she could hear him moving around downstairs. When she heard a loud crash, she knew that Su and Sara were home. Naru quickly got dressed and put some makeup on to cover her bruised face. Then setting her shoulders, she took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" she called out cheerily. The entire group was back and they all looked up with smiles.

"Good Morning!" was their reply.

She sat down at the table and was talking to everyone about their trips when Keitaro entered the room. Everyone teased him about being the last one up. Kitsune walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Hot date last night?" she asked , elbowing him in the ribs. He glanced at Naru out of the corner of his eye and then looked at Kitsune.

"You could say that." he replied slyly. Everyone looked at him in shock and Naru's jaw dropped.

"Whatever." she said tersely. Everyone looked at Naru and then at Keitaro. What was going on?

"You know you didn't have a date! You pulled another all-nighter didn't you?" she accused. Keitaro blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You got me. Sorry."

Everyone started talking again and teasing each other. Keitaro's eyes met Naru's across the table, and they smiled at each other. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as they thought. All of the sudden Shinobu cried out

"Naru-Sempai! What happened to your leg?!"

Everyone looked to where her pants leg had ridden up and had revealed a nasty cut and its surrounding bruise. Everyone looked at her horrified. Naru turned to look at the landlord, her eyes wide with fear.

"Keitaro?" she asked, her voice shaky.

_Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long to update, I recently started working, and I'm in the process of moving. I hope to update more often, so please bear with me! Thanks!_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	4. Wrongful Assumptions AGAIN!

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 4:

Everyone turned to look at Keitaro. His face paled, and he started to stutter.

"I...I..." he mumbled.

"URASHIMA!!!!" Motoko bellowed. Keitaro threw his arms up in defense.

"Motoko! Wait a minute!"

But it was too late, the landlord was already flying through the air thanks to Motoko's attack. Naru watched in horror as he landed hard. She turned to the group with wide eyes. Shinobu had tears pouring down her face, Sara and Su were quiet for once in their lives. Even Kitsune had nothing to say.

"Guys, listen...." she started, but before she could finish the sentence Motoko interrupted her.

"Naru, don't worry. We won't let that pervert ever touch you again." she said with great conviction. Everyone in the room nodded, and then turned with judging eyes to Keitaro as he came staggering into the room. They all turned their backs to him and began talking among themselves.

"Listen everyone, its not what you think...Keitaro didn't..." Naru started but Keitaro interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Naru. I'm sorry everyone, I hope you can all forgive me for what I have done."

Naru stared at him in shock. He turned around and quietly walked out of the room. Naru jumped up and ran after him. He was halfway up the stairs when she grabbed his arm.

"What was that???" she cried. He just shook his head sadly.

"It was the only way. It was either that or tell them the truth."

"But at the cost of your dignity and reputation???" asked Naru, tears streaming down her face.

"I told you that I would protect you. And if that means that I have to take the fall, then so be it." Keitaro said.

He turned around and started back up the stairs. Naru just stood there and watched as he continued on to his room. Walking slowly down the stairs, she joined the others at the table. Shinobu jumped up as Naru entered, and seeing Naru's tears began crying herself. Naru wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a quick hug then released her.

"I'm going to go out for a while." she murmured.

"Why don't we all go?" asked Kitsune, worried about her friend.

"Okay." Naru said quietly.

A short while later they were walking around. The group was doing their best to cheer Naru up, but they were also trying to get details and information out of her as well. Naru, for her part, remained quiet, not answering their questions. It wasn't until they got home that they decided to face Keitaro. They sent Kitsune up to get Keitaro, and moments later she came rushing in holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"He's gone!" she cried.

"What!" they all cried in unison. Naru jumped to her feet and grabbed the note from Kitsune's hand and read it out loud.

"I'm sorry for what I have done. I hope you can one day forgive me for my awful act. I can understand if you hate me, as I hate myself. Please take care of Naru. I'm leaving so that she won't have to see me and remember me for what I did to her..."

Naru's voice broke off in a strangled sob, and Shinobu helped her over to a seat, while Kitsune finished reading the letter.

"...I can't explain my actions, and I hope you understand why I am leaving you all. I will never be able to express how sorry I am. I hope to one day see you all again, but, again, I don't blame you if you hate me. Keitaro."

Kitsune dropped the letter on the floor and sunk to her knees. Everyone in the room was quiet, except for Naru, who was weeping softly.

"That bastard Urashima! He'll pay for what he's done! How can he think that he can run away from this and not be punished!!! I'll...."

Before Motoko could finish her statement, Naru interrupted her.

"No."

Everyone stared at Naru as she sat looking down at her hands which were resting in her lap. What was wrong with her? Didn't she want to get revenge on the guy that had attacked her?

"You don't understand. You can't blame Keitaro, he did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong!" cried Kitsune. She went to sit beside her friend and lifted Naru's chin. Her tears had washed away her makeup and the bruise was visible for all of its awfulness. Kitsune winced as she looked closely at it.

"How can you have this bruise and the cut on your leg and not say that he did anything wrong? Naru, what he did to you is unforgivable, and he has to be punished! We've got to call the police or something!" Kitsune pleaded.

"No."

Again, the quiet denial from Naru. What was going on?

"Naru, tell us what's going on. Why are you defending him? He attacked you and beat you up, yet you defend him. Why did he do this anyway? Why didn't you deal with him?"

"Because he didn't do this to me." was the quiet reply.

"What???" cried Shinobu and Motoko at the same time.

Sara and Su were sitting on the other side of the table, but came around to sit by Naru. Everyone gathered around her, trying to support her, but also wanting answers.

"Naru, tell us what's going on...please!"

"Keitaro didn't attack me. He was the one who took care of me after I was attacked."

As the group listened, she told her story. There were a lot of tears shed as she told them how she was attacked in the hallway and as she showed them her cuts and bruises. She carefully edited some of her story because of Su and Sara being in the room. She left out the part about the nightmare and her sleeping in his arms.

"So that's what happened. I didn't want to tell you guys because I was ashamed. Keitaro just took the blame because he was trying to protect me like he promised." she finished.

"Oh no! And we treated him so unfairly!" cried Shinobu, "We've got to find him!"

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and stood up. They had to find their manager and apologize to him.

_Well, another chapter is up, and I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews. Special Thanks to: Gotenks01013, Keitaro411, Mantis Man, Zeshin-kun, and lhfan978. I appreciate the kind words. There are more of you to thank, but I'll do that next time. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Ja Ne! Kellie_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	5. The Search

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 5:

The group rushed out of the house, and began searching the places Keitaro frequented. They all met up at Hinata House several hours later.

"Any sign of him?" asked Kitsune. Everyone shook their heads.

"He has to be somewhere. We've got to find him! I'm never going to forgive myself for not telling the truth sooner." said Naru sadly.

"Don't talk like that!" cried Motoko, "We'll find him sooner or later."

Everyone nodded their heads, doing their best to cheer Naru up, but it was to no avail. They all went inside and went to their respective areas of the house...Sara and Su to Su's room, Motoko to the roof to practice, Kitsune to the sitting room, Shinobu to the kitchen to cook dinner, and Naru to her room to study. Everyone sat down for the meal, but it was a strained silence that enveloped the room.

Later, after dinner was over and everything was cleared up, everyone went to bed. It had been a long and tiring day, and no one really knew what to do. Naru sat looking out her window. 'Where could he be?' She stood up suddenly. She couldn't just sit here and leave him out there by himself. She grabbed her sweater and slipped out of the house quietly.

She made her way around town, looking at the places she and Keitaro had gone together. She was beginning to lose hope when she arrived at Tokyo U. As she walked around, something caught the corner of her eye. On a bench under a tree sat Keitaro. Naru ran over to him, her eyes full of tears.

"Keitaro! We've looked everywhere for you! Where have you been?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing here? If the others find you around me, they'll be upset. Go home, Naru." the manager said quietly.

Keitaro stood up and picked up his bag. Looking sadly at Naru one more time, he began walking away from her. Naru just stared. Keitaro's steps never faltered as they carried him further and further from Naru.

"Keitaro! Wait!" she cried, running after him.

The manager stopped but didn't turn around. When Naru reached him she stood facing his back.

"Don't leave, please." she pleaded.

"You don't understand, this is for your own good."

"No its not! You don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"What's there to understand?" Keitaro said sadly.

"I told everyone the truth! I couldn't let you take the heat for something that you didn't do! Its not fair to you to have your reputation destroyed because you're your trying to protect me." she said hurriedly. He turned around slowly to face her.

"You told them? Why? I did this so you wouldn't have to."

"Did you not hear what I just said! I did it because its not fair to you. You're a wonderful person for doing this for me, but its not right. Don't you see?"

"You did that for me?" asked Keitaro.

"Yeah." replied Naru.

The manager lowered his head, and when he looked up a few moments later, his eyes were glistening.

"Thank you."

"Lets go home. Everyone's worried about you and they all want to say sorry."

Taking the his arm, Naru turned him around and they began the long walk back to Hinata House. When they arrived home, they were surprised to find everyone up and waiting for them.

"Why did you leave?" said Kitsune, not seeing Keitaro.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something? We were so worried!" cried Shinobu.

"Because I needed to get some air, and while I was getting that air I found Keitaro." Naru said, pulling him into the room.

Chaos ensued as everyone jumped on the manager. After a lot of yelling, hugs, and tears, everyone settled down. Keitaro looked around the room with a silly grin on his face. It felt so good to be back at Hinata House surrounded by everyone. Maybe things were going to work out. Keitaro looked around.

"Hey, where's Naru?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since you got here." said Sara.

"I'll go find her." he offered.

He got up and began searching for her. When he reached her room, he knocked softly and waited for admittance.

"Come in." was the call from inside.

Keitaro opened the door and then closed it softly behind him. Naru was sitting looking out her window. She turned as he came in the room.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks. I appreciate what you did." said Keitaro.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm the one that was at fault. I shouldn't have let you take the rap for me."

Keitaro shook his head and went to kneel before Naru.

"I would do it again in a heart beat. You're my friend, Naru, and I'll protect you the best that I can."

Tears streamed down Naru's face and she turned her head away from Naru.

"You're too nice. You're going to get hurt one of these days." she said.

Keitaro shook his head. What was Naru talking about? She wasn't making any sense.

"You would be better off without me Keitaro. That's why I'm leaving Hinata House."

_Well, there you have it. Chapter 5 is up and running! I know that I promised to thank more people this time, but I'm too tired, gomen. I hope you enjoy it. Please review it!_

_Ja ne! Kellie_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	6. Leaving Home

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 6

_"Thats why I'm leaving Hinata House."_

The words rang in Keitaro's head. He shook it in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You can't leave!" Keitaro exclaimed.

Naru just sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to hurt him, but this was the only solution to her problem.

"I can't stay here." she whispered.

"Why not? Naru, talk to me! Whats going on?" he pleaded.

"I can't stay here! I can't be scared to go outside! I hate jumping at every noise! I hate looking over my sholder everywhere I go to make sure no one is behind me! How can I live like normal? It'll never be the same, _I'll_ never be the same!"

Naru was breathless after her outburst. Why did this hurt so bad? Keitaro had froze when she had burst out. At that moment, he knew what had to be done. He stood before her.

"If you leave, then so do I." the landlord said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You can't leave, everyone needs you."

"And I need you." he said quietly.

Naru was taken back at that comment. She knew he cared for her, but she didn't realize how deeply his feelings went. He had uttered the comment with a seriousness she haden't seen in him before. She closed her eyes and took an unsteady breath.

"Be logical. You can't leave here. You're the landlord! Who would take over and look after the place if you left?" she asked.

Keitaro had to stop and think on it for a minute.

"I'm sure if I tell my aunt whats going on she'll watch the place for a while. What do you say Naru? Shall we take off for a while?"

Naru stared at Keitaro, her mouth open in disbelief. Where had this come from? This wasn't the same Keitaro she knew standing before her. The next words out of her mouth surprised her.

"Okay, lets go."

"Are you sure?" Keitaro asked her.

"Yeah, I have to get out of here."

"Well, lets get everything planned and we'll go wherever you want."

Present Day

'Had it really been 6 months already?' Naru asked herself. It seemed like it had been a lot longer. Over these past months, Keitaro had become her best friend. He took care of her every need. He held her when she cried in her sleep, and even enrolled her in self defense classes. She probably wouldn't have lasted this long if it weren't for him. He had been her lighthouse, her pillar of strength.

"Are you sure your ready to go back?" Keitaro asked her.

"Yeah, I'm a lot stronger than I was before, thanks to you. How am I ever going to be able to repay you Keitaro?"

"Just keep going. I know its hard at times, but you just have to stand, knock the dust of your knees, raise your chin up, and keep on walking. Do an old friend a favor and fulfill your dreams. I want you to live Naru. I want you to be able to walk with you head high. If you can do that for me, then everything has been worth it."

Naru smiled softly.

"Okay."

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I had barely moved into my new place when I had to evacuate due to Hurricane Ivan. Needless to say, I've had a hard time getting on a computer to work. This story is rapidly coming to a close. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the support!_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	7. Goodbye

This is it...the final chapter. A lot of people are not going to like it (I think) Just don't kill me!

A Love Hina Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!

Chapter 7

Their arrival at Hinata House could be described with one word: chaos. They opened the door just to be abushed. While Shinobu, Mutsumi, and Kitsune gathered around Naru, Su and Sara attacked Keitaro.

"Welcome Back!" Su cried happily, launching a rocket at the landlord. He jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Thanks for the welcome."

Motoko walked quietly up to Keitaro.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. It feels great being back here. How've you been?"

The small talk among the residents went on for a few more minutes, then everyone went inside. Keitaro and Naru went to their respective rooms to rest, unpack, and get back into the routine. After a while, Keitaro stood on some boxes and stuck his head through the hole to Naru's room.

"How you holding up?"

"So far, so good." she replied.

"Good. Well, Shinobu just came to let me know that dinner is ready."

"Okay, see you in a minute." she said with a smile.

She kept smiling until he closed the cover and then she dropped it. Truth be told she was terrified. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. Taking a deep breath, she joined everyone for dinner. Afterwards, she went up to the roof for some air. After a while, she sensed Keitaro behind her. She didn't hear anything, but she didn't need to. She could just tell he was there by the calming vibe that surrounded him. He came to stand at her side.

"Hard?" he asked, Naru nodded her head.

"I'm so scared, Keitaro. I can tell everyone is trying to act normal, but everything is so strained."

Naru leaned her head on Keitaro's shoulder, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It'll be okay. You know I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Thank you." Naru said quietly. They stood there quietly together watching the stars.

The months flew by quickly. Soon things began to go back to their original ways. Everyone knew Naru would be fine when she punched Keitaro through the roof. The only time she got scared was when she went out at night by herself. Everyone understood her reasoning, and usually one of the residents would follow her to make sure she was okay.

One night she was going down to the store and Keitaro was following her. She made it down there with no problem, and Keitaro laughed as he watched her joke around with the cashier. She had come so far from the wreck she had been after the attack. As she headed home, he dropped a distance back, so Naru wouldn't notice him following her. After a little while, he had to stop to tie his shoelaces. Naru continued, oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. She rounded the corner that lead back to Hinata House. When Keitaro got to his feet, he started after her. All of the sudden, a shrill scream broke the peaceful night air.

Keitaro immediatly began running in the direction of the scream. He had heard it several times before, when the nightmares had tortured Naru's sleep. He rounded the corned to see her fighting with two men. She slammed the bag of groceries against the head of one man, and he crumpled to the ground.

The second assailant raised his hand to strike Naru, only to find a hand holding his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see Keitaro. Keitaro delievered a nasty blow to the back of the mans kneecaps, and when he hit the ground, Naru punched him...HARD. The man his the ground, uncouncious.

Naru ran to Keitaro and flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly, and they stayed like that. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. All of the sudden, a movement caught his attention. He turned his head to see the first attacker stand and pull a gun out of his jacket. Naru turned to see what Keitaro was looking at, and froze when she saw the man aiming the gun at her. Before she could react, Keitaro pushed her to the side. She heard the gun go off as she hit the sidewalk. She heard her attacker running off, and looked frantically around.

Thats when she saw Keitaro. He was laying on his back, red blossoming on his shirt front. She scrambled to his side, tears pouring down her face.

"Keitaro?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at her.

"Naru."

That one word set Naru into motion.

"It'll be okay! I'll go get help!"

Naru jumped to her feet and ran out in the street, screaming for help. A passing car stopped to see what the problem was, and when she saw the situation, she immediatly called the police. They came quickly, arresting the remaining attacker, and picking up his accoplice a few blocks away. Naru stayed at Keitaro's side the entire time, even in the ambulance. When they reached the Emergency Room, they told her she was going to have to wait outside. She immediatly ran for the phone and called everyone at Hinata House to let them know what had happened.

A short period of time later, everyone was there. Naru began to cry when she saw them, and they took care of her. When she finally stopped crying, she told them what had happened. After several hours, a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Mr. Urashima is in bad shape. He's in the ICU. We had to perform surgery on him. The bullet entered his chest and punctured one of the arteries of his heart. We did our best to repair it, but while on the table he had a seizure. We're keeping a close eye on him..."

Before he could finish his statement, he was paged on the intercom to ICU. He ran off without another word to the group. They knew that it was Keitaro, and Naru collapsed. It was another several hours before the doctor returned, his face somber.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to say that Mr. Urashima has taken a turn for the worse. We really aren't expecting him to make it though the night. We're going to monitor him closely, but its not looking too good."

He went on to explain about Keitaro's condition and how his heart was hemmoraging. He said one person could go in at a time to see him, and everyone knew that it would be Naru. She followed the doctor to the landlords room, but hesitated at going in. Finally she gathered her courage and went in to see him. She went to his bedside and looked down at him. It wasn't until that she reached down to hold his hand that he came to. His eyes fluttered open, and Naru's eyes welled with tears.

"Hey you, smile."

Naru had to laugh. Even in his condition, Keitaro was doing his best to take care of her. She put on a big smile and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You gave us a scare! You had me worried about you...everyone is out in the waiting room waiting to see you. I think Kitsune is planning a party for when you get home."

Keitaro shook his head slowly.

"Naru, I'm going to die."

"No you're not! Don't say that!" Naru protested angrily. "You'll be fine. You're going to get well and come home."

"Listen, Naru. Listen to what I have to say. I'm going to die, and I'm okay with that. I was able to protect you and I'm getting my chance to say goodbye. Have everyone come in here for me."

Keitaro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Naru just sat there for a moment, then complied with his wishes. When everyone had assembled in his room, he called them forward one at a time.

"Sara, I'm sorry that I won't be around to watch you grow up, but I'll always be with you. Give 'em Hell."

"Su, you are so active and lively, never change that. Know that your "big brother" is watching over you."

"Aunt Haruka, thanks for everything. Please take care of Hinata House for me, and let everyone in the family know how much I love them."

"Mutsumi, you are such a joy to know. Please be careful and take care of Tama-chan for me."

"Shinobu, you are such an intelligent, talented young lady. You're going to make some guy very happy. Just don't break too many hearts."

"Kitsune, you've been a wonderful friend to me. Try not to get into too much trouble and try to keep an eye on everyone for me."

"Motoko, you are a skilled warrior, and its your job to protect everyone now. You have brought great honor to your family. We are you're family in a way, and we're so proud of you."

Everyone moved to the side as Keitaro fell silent. Naru moved to kneel at Keitaro's bedside.

"Naru, you mean so much to me. You've been my best friend, and I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Go to Tokyo U for me, and show them how its done. Follow your dreams and make them come true. I want you to be happy and live a full life. I love you, Naru. I'll always be with you and I will watch over you from above.

Keitaro stopped talking, and took a shuddering breath. Naru took his hand in hers and then leaned over the bed to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you, too. I always will." she whispered.

Keitaro's eyes glistened with tears and one slipped out of the corner of his eye as he smiled. Then he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, and then he was gone.

A week later they laid him to rest. One by one they said their final goodbyes and then left the gravesite. Finally Naru was the only one left standing there. She stood there silently for a while, then crouched to place her flowers on his grave.

"I love you." she said.

She stood up and turned away, and slowly began making her way back to Hinata House. She had said her goodbye, and now it was time for her to keep her promise to Keitaro. It would be hard without him, but she could do it. Because of him she had the strength to keep going, the strength to pursue her dreams, the strength to live.

She entered Hinata House, where everyone was waiting for her. Life goes on...

"So, whats for dinner?"

**The End**

_Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided at the beginning that this wasn't going to be the typical happily ever after. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. Your opinions really helped me write this. So until we meet again, Ja ne! Kellie_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


End file.
